What the hell is Johnlock anyway?
by xxrageandlovexx
Summary: Sherlock and John discover the deep dark world of fanfiction. Enough said.


**Basically, Sherlock and John find out what 'shipping' is. This is really short.  
**

**I obviously don't own BBC Sherlock or it's characters ok**

* * *

They began receiving even more attention after _The Hounds Of Baskerville_. John had gotten pages and pages of emails from men and women asking him about Sherlock, complimenting him in any way, there were even a few hate messages along with it all. Sherlock got it worse, though. Every time he'd refresh the page, his entire laptop would freeze because of all the incoming messages. Most of Sherlock's audience were women, or rather, more than often, _girls_. John was flattered honestly, he'd thought he'd never see the day where he would actually become somewhat famous. Sherlock on the other hand, was annoyed and irritated to the maximum. He had to create a new email address since the other one over-flooded with email messages.

Then they found the fan sites.

Harry had sent John a link that she'd found, directing him to a blog (or rather,_ blogs_)... dedicated to him on some sort of blogging website. Watson's Wenches, apparently. He later found that there were even more names for their little... fan... group... things. Sherlockians. Detectives. High-functioning Sociopaths? Sherlock ignored most of, well, _everything _actually, while John spent most his free time exploring. And my, the things he found. Fan art. Costumes based on the both of them. And even fanmade T-shirts.

* * *

**Thank you!**  
**  
Wow, stunning artwork from you bunch! Absolutely stunning. I'm flattered, really. This is both ridiculous and flattering all at once. We really don't deserve this much attention. But thanks anyway!**

**1,876 comments**

**FIRST! :D **  
_**Superlock1230 **_

**OMG is sherlock there? **  
**_sherlockian9827_ **

**i was a first time fan everyone else is an idiot  
****_theimprobableone_**

**How's the publicity, dears? x  
_Anonymous_**

**Are you aware of red pants monday? LOL XD**  
_**whoviangirl11 **_

**Our fandom is always and forever! **  
**_certainlysherlocked_ **

**OMG guys do they know about johnlock? **  
**_johnlocked134_ **

**^lol SHHH **  
**_destielislyfe_ **

**i'm cRYING WAIT TILL THEY FIND THE FANFICS OMFG **  
_**johnlockisreal**_

**jawnhog and otterlock lol!**  
_**superwhovianavengerlocked**_

**See more comments **

* * *

His blog nearly crashed due to the comments coming in at rapid speeds. All these girls fawning over his friend and flatmate, he giggled at the thought. Most of them would change their mind almost instantly if they had actually met him. Everyone seems to underestimate Sherlock's attitude by A LOT, it seems.

"John?" He heard his name being called from the living room. John closed his laptop and left it on the kitchen table, then proceeded to make his way towards Sherlock. He sat at the desk, staring into the bright screen of his laptop.

"Yeah?"

"What is 'shipping'?"

John narrowed his eyes in slight confusion. "Shipping? Isn't that when you ship items-"

"No. These fans use it in different terms, along with 'pairings', and 'slash' and 'OTPs'? What is the acronym for OTP, John?"

John moved closer towards his flatmate, looking over his shoulder and eyeing the screen. "I... don't know."

On this particular woman's blog, the background decoration was all white, except for a fancy looking sidebar which had ordinary options; Home. Ask. About. Tags. Friends.

John eventually understood what Sherlock was so confused about.

**I reallyyyy need more johnlock fanfics ahskdkflaahf **  
**Posted 20 minutes ago **

**also if johnlock isn't your OTP or shipping then bye i don't know you **  
**Posted an hour ago **

**Like i understand that everyone has different opinions on certain pairings but seriously no **  
**Posted an hour ago **

**shipping is hardwork js **  
**Posted an hour ago**

"And what the hell is Johnlock? It seems to be a combination of both our names."

John suddenly felt uncomfortable, he'd heard this term before, his sister had used it in one of her emails. Says it's the 'new thing' for teens. Sherlock continued to scroll through this blog, looking for an explanation of these certain words.

**Mystrade is okay too i guess **  
**Posted two hours ago**

"Mystrade?" John murmured to himself as he quickly skimmed his eyes over the posts. A certain post caught his eye and he told Sherlock to stop scrolling. "Hold on. Click that link, it might explain something."

**_Mine_ by _sureluckjawnhogxo_  
Pure Johnlock, oneshot. **  
**This is seriously my OTP so please take time to read!**

_Click._

"I'm pretty sure this is... what... they call... fanfic-... tion..." John slowly spoke as the new page loaded and a long wall of text appeared on the screen.

_'I want you inside me, John.' Sherlock moaned, his nails scratching against his flatmate's back. John gently nibbled on his lover's inner neck, breathing heavily as their fully erected, throbbing-_

Sherlock bolted out of his seat and started to pace around the room, trying to process what he had just read. John remained where he was, his face flushed red in embarrassment as he leaned against the chair that Sherlock was very recently sitting on.

"What the hell was that!?" Sherlock stopped pacing and shouted at John, his hands lunging forwards.

"I... I guess we know what Johnlock is now." John mumbled, smiling slightly at Sherlock's bewilderment. The ex-army doctor took Sherlock's seat and quickly scrolled down the page, curious of the comments that would have replied to this... writing. But only to his surprise, all he found was a graphic art piece of what the scene of the writing piece was. "I suppose I hadn't seen all the fan art after all." He mumbled, squinting his eyes at the digital drawing. "At least I'm the top..." He quietly mumbled afterwards.

"Why would someone write something like that? Why?!"

"Calm down, Sherlock... This is their way of... entertainment, I guess."

"Entertainment?! Is it supposed to be arousing to women and men?! The two of us-"

"Apparently so." John cut off, not wanting to hear more of the awkward subject. He exited the page and found himself to be redirected to the previous blog.

"For God's sake..." Sherlock mumbled, letting himself fall onto the sofa with a sigh. "And there's ones on Mycroft and Lestrade as well?! How... how appalling! How vile! How- How-"

"Hey," John interrupted once again, catching Sherlock's attention and looking extremely interested in another link. He cocked an eyebrow as he began to ask, "do you have any idea what 'Red Pants Monday' is?"

* * *

**Haha, thanks for reading. This was out of fun and boredum, really.**


End file.
